


A Game of Hide and Seek

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Games, Gen, Hide and Seek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys play a harmless game of Hide and Seek in Mark's house </p><p>A/N: ok this is my first story posted on here with Mark and Jack and the other's i'm not new to their fandom but i'm new writing stories so if i messed up the tags or anything else please someone help me out with that... ok thanks enjoy the story i got a few others i also have some Septipiler stories to</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Hide and Seek

Mark walked though his house, a crazed look in his eyes. It was pitch black inside so he stumbled tripping over a shoe. Mark gripped the cold metal flashlight in his hand, his palm sweaty.

Soon he transferred the flashlight to his other hand, drying the first one on his shirt. A maniacal grin appeared on his face, and he laughed like someone in the loony bin. Mark stopped hearing a voice "shit, he's coming!" Jack's voice rang out from somewhere down the hall "in here quick!"

Mark ran slienty in the kitchen, where Jack had thrown his voice, "when did he become a ventriloquist?" Mark said to himself. Jack was nowhere in sight, Mark looked into the pantry, behind the fridge and even in the oven and under the sink. Jack was no where to be found.

"Over here hurry!" Jack yelled. Mark looked out the window, where he saw two shapes run to the bushes. Mark grinned and stepped outside. I"ll get you my pretties!"

The moon shone down sliver light on him. The light turned sliver and diamond in front of him, ever single leaf and blade of grass crystallized. Mark smiled sweetly, knowing the two were watching him. Mark strode merrily over to a knob and turned it, causing jets of water to shoot from the sprinklers. The two dark figures rushed out, squealing directly into a beam of light.

Bob and Wade froze, starting at Mark. "Uh oh" they both said. Mark smiled and laughed walking towards them who were sopping wet, he grinned madly at them. There was a quick whispered conference between the two. As Mark neared he put out his hand, using this as a cue, the two ran.

Bob on Mark's left and Wade on his right, a pincer movement! Quickly deciding between the two, Mark whirled to the right and caught Wade's shoulder. Wade howled and crumbled to the damp ground. The flashlight fell from Mark's hand and landed by Wade's side as Mark smiled.

"You're it!" he laughed and ran off into the house, calling out that Wade was the new it and to find mew hiding places. "Sorry" Bob said as he grinned at his fellow friend and ran off into the house in search of a new hiding place, leaving Wade on the ground behind him.

Wade grudgingly stood and mumbled to himself and put his face against a nearby tree, the flashlight now in his hand "one, two, three.


End file.
